nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Short:Undyne VS Angel (Undertale VS Mobius Chronicles)
This is a new series I decided to start. You guys know I do OMB with as much research as I can get, right? Well what if I made a series WITHOUT ANY research? Well to be honest, the first season of OMB was made by MY choice of who the winner was. So I have a little bit of experience with it already. But seasons 2-7 have all been done with research. (Yeah, I've done research since like episode 12) So here we go, Undyne, also known as the Spear of Justice, is taking on Angel in a non-researched fight to the death. Which of these 2 spear masters will survive? LETS FIND OUT! The Battle Angel was walking through the underground. She happedned across a cavern and heard a voice say "So the reports were true". "There is a hedgehog down here". Then Angel looks up and sees Undyne. "Oh, hello". says Angel. Then Undyne jumps down and says "Don't play dumb with me". "We know you're here for the human souls". Then Angel says "I don't need human souls". "I would rather just part ways now". Angel turned to leave and Undyne smacked her with her spear, knocking her back. "You're not going anywhere". Angel turned and summoned her spear. "Why do all monsters insist on violence"? "That is the question I seek an answer to". Then Undyne said "Because of people like you, coming in our home and acting like you own the place". Then Angel said "I do not fear any of you monsters". "I've slain hundreds of your kin". Then Undyne said "WHAT"!?!?!? "YOU'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF MONSTERS"!?!?!? Then Undyne sneered and said "Now prepare for trouble". Then Angel said "You can't even touch me". "I'm a hero, fish-girl". Then Undyne shook her head no and said "No, now you face a true hero"! Undyne swung her spear at Angel and knocked her back. Angel made a ball of light and blasted Undyne through a wall with it. Undyne began throwing energy spears at Angel. Angel dodged them all and kicked Undyne into the air. Then Angel used Multithrust and smacked Undyne 4 times in a row. Undyne then got mad and turned red "I won't let everyone down now"! she yelled. Then Undyne summoned another spear and combined it with the first one. She ran at and stabbed Angel, who was now bleeding. Angel seemed to be getting pissed off a little. Then Angel slapped Undyne across the face and yelled "You a true hero"? "Not even in your dreams, bitch". Then Angel turned super and said "You still want some"? Undyne pointed her spear at Angel and said "I am Undyne the Undying". "Protector of all monster-kind". "I will strike you down". Then Undyne hit Angel with multiple spear attacks as she sped up to fast speed. Angel then finally snapped and yelled "Ok then, I'll show you some real power bitch". Undyne turned Angel's heart green and said "Let's see if you mastered courage". Then Angel turned hyper and said "Courage is my ally and your enemy". Then Angel punched Undyne through the cavern and flew after her. Angel's spear turned bright white as she flew. "Spear of Judgement, hear my call". "Strike down the Spear of Justice". "For her jurisdiction is as weak as her judgement". "She has no right to judge this world or it's inhabitants". Then Angel stuck the Spear of Judgement into Undyne and reduced her to ash. Then Angel lifted the spear and said "Now rest in peace". Angel turned and saw Sans. Then Sans said "hey, you ,uh, killed one of my friends right in front of me". "If you take another step, you're gonna have a really bad time". Angel took another step and said "Don't think I'm scared of you". TO BE CONTINUED... The Next Battle For my next battle short, I will be doing... Naruto, the nine-tailed fox VS Aang, the last air-bender Category:Fights Category:Battle Shorts